1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus, more particularly to an exercising apparatus which includes an impeding means using a lever principle and a cable-and-pulley arrangement to provide a variety of torques to an exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercising apparatuses are well known in the art. Exercising apparatuses which are to be used indoors should have a variety of resistances in order to suit every person. The conventional exercising apparatus generally includes a plurality of pull means associated with a plurality of weight means to counteract the pulls, thereby achieving the exercising operation. Discrepancy in weights can provide a variety of the resistances against the pulls. In order to exercise with this apparatus, the exerciser must pull the pull means, thereby providing a resistance for the exerciser.
The drawbacks of the conventional exercising apparatus are as follow:
(1) Since metal plates are employed in the apparatus, the collision between the metal plates during the up and the down motions of the operation causes disturbing noises.
(2) To vary the counterforce against the pull, some metal plates are removed or added to the load and are positioned thereat by a pin member. Locating a proper plate with the exact weight to be added or removed from the load is time comsuming.
(3) In the event that a cable interconnecting the pull means to the load is snapped, the metal plate will fly out thereby accidentally hurting a person who happens to be nearby.